


Cover for "Children of the Small Gods" by alexxphoenix42

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Do not repost, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Children of the Small Gods"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Children of the Small Gods" by alexxphoenix42

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children of the Small Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138686) by [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1FY_5od)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
